This invention relates in general to fishing tackle boxes and, in particular, to a fishing tackle box for storing artificial lures.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a fishing tackle box which presents artificial lures in a manner such that the lures are visible at all times while stored in a manner to prevent the lure hooks from becoming tangled with each other or with the hooks of other lures.
When fishing with artificial lures, fishermen utilize a number of different lures which may include lures of the same configuration, but different colors and/or different sizes. These lures are generally carried in a fishing tackle box which enables the fisherman to carry a wide variety of lures differing in type, size and color. These lures are generally carried in a tackle box which includes a plurality of compartments formed in a plurality of horizontally disposed trays into which one or more lure is placed to store the lures and present them for use. While fishing tackle boxes having such horizontally disposed storage compartments allow for the lures to be readily seen or displayed to facilitate locating a particular lure, such tackle boxes do have certain problems.
For example, such tackle boxes are bulky when opened to permit the lures in the trays to be displayed, and are generally capable of handling only a limited size lure. Larger lures, such as those used for muskie fishing, are generally too large to be stored in these horizontal compartments or trays. Therefore, such large lures must be kept in the container in which they are purchased, if possible, or kept in the base or container portion of the tackle box where the lures can become damaged, entangled with other items in the tackle box, or themselves. Storage in this latter manner results in the barbs of the lure hooks becoming bent, or dulled, which can result in lost fish. In addition, storing large lures in a horizontal position takes up a lot of space in the base of the tackle box, resulting in only a few lures being capable of being so stored. A further problem that occurs with such tackle boxes is that the hooks on the lures can move relative to the lure body, and in many instances these treble hooks attached to the lures become entangled with each other even when only a single lure is carried within a tray compartment. When two or more small lures are carried within the same tray compartment, it can be anticipated that the lure hooks will become entangled.
In order to overcome these problems associated with fishing tackle boxes of the type previously described, fishing tackle boxes have been designed which include a plurality of vertically disposed compartments or tubes. A fishing lure may be suspended within these compartments by positioning the bent portion of the lure hook over the upper end of the tube, with the fishing lure being suspended downwardly in the tube. Such tubes may be made from plastic, and the lid of the tackle box is designed such that the lures cannot fall from the compartments or tubes in the event the tackle box is tipped over. Prior art patents disclosing such fishing tackle boxes with vertically oriented storage compartments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,810 and 4,589,546.
While tackle boxes such as disclosed in these patents overcome some of the problems associated with those tackle boxes having horizontally oriented display trays, such tackle boxes having vertically oriented storage compartments do not permit the lures to be displayed in a manner permitting a fisherman to readily determine what lures are available for use. Because of the manner in which the lures are contained within the tackle box, a fisherman cannot readily determine what lure is contained within the storage compartment or tube especially under low lighting conditions, generally encountered during the best fishing times, without individually removing each of the lures until a particular lure has been located.
The present invention overcomes both the problems associated with fishing tackle boxes having horizontally disposed compartments or trays, and those having vertically disposed compartments or tubes.